


Hair Cut Gossip

by slammy17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Booty, Hair Salon, Haircuts, M/M, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slammy17/pseuds/slammy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs a hair cut and ends up making some new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Cut Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend and decided to post it here to. Just a silly kind of story.

*some undisclosed location in the jungles of south america*

Rain pounded upon the ground and wind was cutting through every layer of clothing as Bucky surveyed the area for a quick getaway. He had just taken out a dangerous weapons dealer that posed a threat to a nearby city by selling hydra grade weapons to several gangs. 

As he silently ran through the leave strewn terrain, his long brown locks kept falling into his eyes and sticking to his wet face. "It's time for a haircut" he thought to himself as he reached his check in point. 

*two days later back in New York* 

Dressed in a dark black jacket, jeans, combat boots, gloves, and a hat covering most of his stubble covered face, Bucky made his way around looking for anywhere that he could get his mess of hair tamed.

After walking around for over half an hour he finally spotted a place. Walking up and opening the door a bell chimed and he was assaulted with a cloud of hairspray and the chattering of women's voices. Everything stopped for a moment, everyone's eyes on him. 

He walked slowly up to the desk where a teen girl was sitting with one ear bud in looking silently at him. "Um, hi? Is there any chance I can get an appoint to get my hair trimmed?" He asked the girl while shifting his balance to watch his back in the reflection of a mirror hanging behind the desk.

After a few moments of silence, the girl moved to look at the schedule book in front of her. "We actually have an opening now with Sandy, her customer just called and cancelled a few minutes ago." 

Nodding his head he went to take a seat and wait until he was called over to a chair and everything in the salon went back to the normal gossip filled chatter. 

"James!" A woman called from the back, looking up he met the gaze of an older woman with curly red hair and dark brown eyes. She gave him a smile and waved him over. 

Sitting down in the chair, Sandy got right to work combing trough his thick locks untangling several snarls. The quiet snip of scissors started and small tufts of hair began floating to the ground.

Several conversations where going on around him with everyone getting involved at one point or another.

"Yea, this young guy asked me out on a date while I was ordering my coffee today."

"What did he look like? Was he cute?"

"He was cute but seems like a real ass."

"Did you hear what happened between Lana and her husband? I heard she found messages from another girl on his phone."

"What a sleeze ball!"

"Who are you dating now Sandy?"

"Still dating the guy I met at the nightclub, Joel."

After a few minutes of tuning out everyone around him, the light tugging of the comb stopped. Bucky realized that all the conversations around him had stopped and everyone was staring at him.

"What about you Hun, got anyone special in your life?" Sandy asked.

"As a matter of a fact I do. He is tall, blond, bright clear blue eyes, loves to draw, always wants to do the right thing, has a great ass, and always gets himself into trouble. I was gone for a while and I told him not to get into any trouble and he always does the complete opposite, I'm beginning of to think he just attracts it or does it on purpose."

"Ooo, sounds like a real charmer. Tell us more!"

Bucky goes on and on taking about Steve as Sandy continued to trim his hair. Half an hour had gone by by the time she was finished. By that point, everyone's attention was on him listening intently as Bucky talked about the mischief that he and Steve got into as kids and then how they grew up and started dating. 

Just as Sandy finished evening out the last strand, the bell over the door jingled, signaling that someone had entered the shop. In the doorway stood A concerned and slightly out of breath Steve. 

"Bucky, I've been looking for you everywhere. I got worried when you didn't come back after an hour. Clearly I had nothing to worry about, these ladies seem to be taking good care of you." Steve said with a smile. 

Sandy leaned down and whispered into Bucky's ear, "When you said he was good looking, I didn't think you meant that good looking!" 

A blush spread across his cheeks and all the women surrounding him giggled. Brushing off the remaining hair that clung to the apron, Sandy let Bucky stand. 

"Let's make a deal, if you promise to come back here whenever you need a haircut and bring your man over there, I won't charge you."

Bucky looked over at Steve and then back to Sandy grinning. "I can live with that." Bucky walked up to Steve and put him arm around his waist. 

"Everything all set?" Steve asked.  
Bucky nodded and the two made their was to the door. Just as they were walking out the door Sandy yelled from her chair, "He does have one fine ass!" A look of confusion went across Steve's face as Bucky just chuckled and shook his head lightly as they continued to walk down the sidewalk towards home.


End file.
